Teddies and Firewhiskey
by DianaRose1900
Summary: Taken from All is Fair in Sex and War: What happens when you mix 4 sexually driven people, with fire whiskey, Would you rather and Truth or Dare. Read to see what happens and how things escalate. Please Read and Review


**Hey there, This is taken from both All is Fair in Sex and Way, and Checkmate. Please be sure to check them both out and give them a read as it means this story makes more sense. Anyways please read and review :) Please keep in mind that the War happened a few years before it did in the movies and books. In this instance, the War occurred in 4th Year, Dumbledore sought out the horcruxes without Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry played his part in the woods. But that was at the end of Goblet of Fire (Voldemort came back to life in Second year...Very confusing I know but just work with the war came and has gone, Dumbledore is still alive and Malfoy, now ex-death Eater switched to the Order at the last minute.**

Draco, Hermione, Blaise and Ginny sat on the sofas suitably wasted laughing at Hermione re-telling to them all the 'Pansy' incident

"So she had no idea? At all?" Blaise asked

"Nope" Hermione said and once again, they all cried from hysteria. Once the laugher had, eventually subsided into chokes of laughter and smiles, and Draco being the ever gracious host topped off everyones drinks they decided to play a game.

"How about Never have I ever?" Hermione suggested, they all agreed.

"I'll start- Never have I ever fucked someone of the same gender" Blaise said. Hermione and Ginny took a sip.

"Never have I ever Played Quidditch" Hermione said, the other three took a sip

"Never have I ever fucked a Weasley" Draco said, Hermione and Blaise took a sip.

"Does it count if I get myself off?" Ginny asked

"Yes" Draco concluded. Ginny too took a sip

"Never have I ever punched Malfoy" Ginny said. Hermione and Blaise took a sip.

"Never have I ever faked an orgasm" Blaise said, Both Hermione and Ginny took a sip.

"Ron" Hermione said to Draco's wide-eyed look.

"Seamus" Ginny assured Blaise

"Never have I ever had a threesome" Hermione said. The other three took sips

"Never have I ever had a crush on Potter" Draco said. Blushing Hermione and Ginny took a sip

"Never have I ever Fucked Pansy Parkinson. Yes Hermione fingers count" Ginny said, All three took sip.

"Never have I ever snuck a girl through the common room when it was full of people" Blaise said Draco sipped

"Never have I ever been fucked in a broom closet" Hermione said. Ginny and Blaise took a sip, as did Draco, before he leaned down and whispered

"We'll soon change that love" kissing her temple softly, causing a blush to appear her cheeks.

""Never have I ever fooled around in the Quidditch showers" Draco smirked Ginny and Blaise exchanged a look that screamed "How did he know?" Before taking a sip

"Never have I ever drunk this much before" She giggled Blaise and Draco took a large sip, each downing the remainder of their glasses before topping them off for a refill.

"How about we move on to Truth or Dare?" Draco suggested "You don't have to answer or do the dare, but if you choose not to, you have to down your drink" He said. They all agreed,

"Draco Truth or Dare?" Hermione asked

"Dare" He answered

"Take off that shirt, a man with abs like yours deserves to show them off" She smirked, He winked at her and complied.

"Ginny, Truth or Dare?" Draco asked her

"Truth" She said

"Did it turn you on kissing and eating out Hermione?" He asked she nodded

"Yes. Blaise Truth or Dare?" She asked

"Truth"

"How hard was it to be restrained?" She asked smirking at him

He picked up her hand and placed it on his crotch "That hard" He hissed at her. She giggled

"Hermione, Truth or Dare?" Blaise asked her.

"Dare" Hermione said bravely.

"Go make out with Ginny" He said. Clambering off Draco she walked over to Ginny, straddling the girl and kissing her lips. Blaise was about to bring his hand to her ass when he caught Draco's eye. The blonde didn't do anything other than raise an eyebrow, but it was enough to Stop Blaise in his tracks. Draco hadn't told him specifically, but it was clear that the witch was Draco's and not to be played with. After breaking the kiss she walked back over to Draco, resuming her previous position. He leant down and kissed the top of her head, Staring ay Blaise as he did, who offered him a nod in understanding

"Drake Truth or Dare?" Hermione asked calling him by Blaise's nickname for him. He smiled at the name.

"Dare" He said

"Fuck... I'm bad at picking Dares" She frowned and pouted, before picking up her near empty glass "Fill it" she said

"Not really a dare baby girl" He replied, with a flick of his wrist, the bottle flew over, refilled her glass then sat back down on the table

"How do you do that?" She asked

"Another time princess. Ginny, Truth or Dare?" He asked

"Dare" Ginny said

"Get yourself off...Right now. in front of us all" He dared. Blaise smirked, pleased with the show his friend had inspired. Ginny thought for a moment before downing her drink.

"Sorry guys, I don't think I have it in me...Hermione really wore me out" She said winking at Hermione "Blaise Truth or Dare?" Ginny asked

"Truth" He asked

"Who's hotter, me or Hermione?" she asked

"Well...Hermione don't get me wrong, you're hot as Hell but Gin there's a fire in you that I can't resist" He said. She curled her finger, summoing him closer to her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he quickly got to work on her neck. They were never sweet and gentle like Draco and Hermione had become, but instead were rough and fast. fuelled by sexual passion.

Hermione glanced to Draco, Before he took her hand and pulled her up.

"You're welcome to stay here tonight, my rooms on the right, help yourselves" Draco said

"Thanks mate" Blaise replied

"Night Gin" Hermione said being pulled up the stairs to her room by Draco

"Night 'Mione" Ginny replied. Only one floor apart, the difference between the two couples were evident, while upstairs, Draco worshipped every inch of Hermione's body, rewarding her for putting on such a good show with Ginny earlier, Downstairs, Blaise ravished Ginny, punishing her for teasing him the way she did. Luckily, both rooms had the initiative to put up sound-proofing charms before hand.

 **Thanks for reading guys, Please leave a review, let me know what you think and don't forget to read All is Fair in Sex and War and Checkmate to read the full stories.**


End file.
